


Contemplations of a Time Lord

by ptarn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Being at peace, Gen, Hope, Reminisce, Stars, contemplations, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptarn/pseuds/ptarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end the Doctor is the Doctor. He's all of hims and neither. And here he is, looking at the stars, contemplating about life, stars, the universe and his place in it. Could be at any given time, on any planet, with or without companions. Just the Doctor and his thoughts. Nothing more. Nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplations of a Time Lord

At times it's nice to just lay in silence and watch the sky overhead, especially when there's not clouds to obscure my sight. Depending on where and when I am it takes me a while to recognize the various constellations, since a time traveler like myself can't really call any part of the sky familiar, or count on stars that people have used for centuries to be the same. At times the stars aren't even the same.

It's funny to know that this is a form of time travel as well. To know that I'm looking at stars that I've seen die, that I've seen fizzle out of existence or explode into nothingness. To know that at times their violent deaths will destroy some of the most amazing civilizations to have ever come into existence and know that there is, was, will not ever be a thing I can do about it. I can't prevent it, not ever. Because if I were to do that, the consequences could be mind-bendingly catastrophic.

At times, though... At times I wish I wouldn't give a damn. But the Laws of Time... they're too big a part of me. Even as the Time Lord Victorious I claim to be nowadays... I still uphold them. I still fear them. I still let them rule me. Because I interfered once... and it was enough to almost bring the whole universe crashing down on me. Even a rogue Time Lord must obey the rules, no matter how powerful he's become. Because time, no, Time, with a capital T, doesn't take too kindly to people trying to rewrite or alter it. It has a way of coming back to bite you in the arse, to make you face your mistakes. It might even erase you as retribution.

No one can escape their fate, not indefinitely. No one. Not the Time Lords. Not Rassilon. Not the Master. Not you. Not me. No one. Not even the mightiest of beings, who thinks himself all-powerful, untouchable, can escape the touch of Time. It will hunt you down and it will fight you and it will drag you down, screaming and cursing. It will rip you apart, tear down your barriers and swallow you whole.

...

But the stars... The stars are quiet. They're silent. They don't judge or enact vengeance. They just are. They live out their lives, either unobtrusively or violently. They give live and take it away. They serve as beacons of hope or harbingers of despair. As guidance, as conscience. They are ever-lasting and finite. They burn brighter than a thousand suns or collapse into a pulsing singularity or a black hole of such size and mass that it could swallow an entire galaxy without so much as a whisper.

...

It's such a comforting thought to know that the atoms that make up my body have at one point been stars, and that they will be again. Life... Life never ends. It continues. It persists. It perseveres. Life... Life always finds a way. Be it in the form of a Time Lord or the form of a star. Or a bug. Or a stone. Or a drop of water. The button on the console of a TARDIS. We're all atoms. Lifeless, brainless things, yet somehow they manage to create me. And you. We're unique. All of us. And that... That's enough. It has to be. It must be. It will be.

...

Ah. The stars... They beckon me. My silent masters. I'm your quiet admirer. Be still, my hearts. One day we'll truly be part of them.


End file.
